Final Fantasy (seria)
right Final Fantasy (ファイナルファンタジー Fainaru Fantajī) jest popularną serią gier fabularnych Wyprodukowaną przez Square Enix(Początkowo Square Co., Ltd.). Jest jedną z najszerzej rozpowszechnionych serii gier komputerowych wszech czasów, wliczając w to i tytuły na standardowe konsole, jak i na przenośne, Gry MMO, gry na telefony komórkowe, pełnometrażowe filmy, i serie anime. Pierwsza część serii, miała swoją premierę w Japonii, w 1987 roku, i seria Final Fantasy wkrótce została wydana także w Północnej Ameryce, Europie i Australii, na różne konsole video, wliczając w to Nintendo Entertainment System(NES), MSX2, Super Nintendo Entertainment System(SNES), Sony PlayStation, WonderSwan Color, Sony PlayStation 2, IBM PC, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, i Nintendo DS, Jak i kilka modeli telefonów komórkowych. Najnowsze części zostały zapowiedziane na PlayStation 3 i Xbox 360. Seria Final Fantasy jest największym sukcesem wydawniczym firmy Square Enix, sprzedając ponad 85 milionów egzemplarzy na całym świecie. Do roku 2008, zostało wydanych dwanaście gier głównej serii Final Fantasy, oraz dwadzieścia osiem gier w sumie (wliczając w to tytuły spokrewnione i sequele). Seria jest obecnie drugą najlepiej sprzedającą się serią RPG w historii gatunku i piątą najlepiej sprzedającą się serią gier video na świecie. ImageSize = width:200 height:500 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:10 top:10 right:0 DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1987 till:31/12/2010 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:1987 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1987 Colors = id:blue value:rgb(0,0,0) id:red value:rgb(0.9,0.05,0.05) #there is no automatic collision detection, #so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,1) Define $dw = shift:($dx,-8) PlotData= bar:Games anchor:till color:green width:15 textcolor:blue align:left fontsize:S mark:(line,white) shift:($dx,-4) from:01/01/1987 till:31/12/2010 at:18/12/1987 text:"Final Fantasy" at:17/12/1988 text:"Final Fantasy II" at:27/04/1990 text:"Final Fantasy III" at:19/07/1991 text:"Final Fantasy IV" at:06/12/1992 text:"Final Fantasy V" at:02/04/1994 text:"Final Fantasy VI" at:31/01/1997 text:"Final Fantasy VII" at:11/02/1999 text:"Final Fantasy VIII" at:07/07/2000 text:"Final Fantasy IX" at:19/07/2001 text:"Final Fantasy X" at:16/05/2002 text:"Final Fantasy XI" # don't add FF X-2 to the above chart. It is a sequel and not part of the main series at:16/03/2006 text:"Final Fantasy XII" # see FFXIII article at:17/12/2009 text:"Final Fantasy XIII" # see FFXIV article at:22/09/2010 text:"Final Fantasy XIV" Informacje Ogólne Square Co., Ltd. pojawiło się na Japońskim rynku gier video w połowie lat osiemdziesiątych, produkując proste(i nieudane) gry zręcznościowe i RPG na platformę Nintendo's Famicom Disk System, u nas znaną pod nazwą NES, (lub bardziej popularna podróbka NES-a, Pegasus). W 1987 Square stanęło na skraju bankructwa. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, jeden z producentów Square, Hironobu Sakaguchi rozpoczął pracę nad nową, ambitną grą fantasy-RPG, na Famicoma, która była po części inspirowana popularnym w tamtym czasie "Dragon Quest". Twierdząc, że ten projekt może być ostatnim wydanym przez Square, ironicznie nazwali go "Final Fantasy"(dosł. "Ostatnia Fantazja"). Gra jednak, zamiast ostatniego podrygu, stała się "Tytułem Flagowym" Square. I nie tylko wyciągnęła firmę z finansowego "dołka", ale i zapoczątkowała jedną z najlepszych serii gier wszech czasów. Natychmiast po sukcesie pierwszej części, Square szybko rozpoczęło pracę nad częścią drugą. Jednakże, nie był to typowy sequel,Final Fantasy II przedstawiło zupełnie innych bohaterów, świat i historię, niż te z części pierwszej. To nietypowe podejście do sequeli, było kontynuowane przez całą serię i tak, każda następna część przedstawiała zupełnie nowy świat, fabułę i system rozgrywki. Wiele elementów gry jest jednak powtarzanych w następnych częściach, lecz nie było bezpośredniego sequela aż do roku 2003, gdy wydano Final Fantasy X-2. Jednakże, Final Fantasy V doczekało się kontynuacje pod postacią serialu anime, parę lat wcześniej. Dopiero po fuzji z firmą Enix, sequele stały się coraz bardziej powszechne. Elementy Wspólne Dualizm i Cykle Dualizm pojawia się jako ważny element w wielu grach głównej serii. Jest on ukazywany pod wieloma postaciami, wliczając w to dwa światy, dwóch głównych bohaterów lub najczęściej, jako Światło(Light) i Mrok(Darkness). Najczęściej, ten dualizm zostaje wytrącony z równowagi przez siły zewnętrzne, zmuszając bohaterów do przywrócenia równowagi. Czasami, Główny przeciwnik jest istotą, która pragnie zredukować wszystko do nicości, przywracając w ten sposób równowagę w najbardziej drastyczny sposób. Wspólną rzeczą w kilku tytułach serii jest to, że zło nie może być do końca zniszczone, tylko pokonane i zmniejszone. I tak, równowaga między dobrem i złem musi być zachowana. W Final Fantasy I, przeciwnik gracza Garland Tworzy Pętlę czasu. Garland, aby żyć wiecznie zawiera pakt z Czterema Bestiami Chaosu, które przenoszą go 2000 lat w przeszłość, gdy zostaje on pokonany przez Wojowników Światła(Light Warriors). Tam, Garland wysyła Bestie Chaosu do teraźniejszości, kontynuując w ten sposób Pętle Czasu. Gdy Wojownicy Światła wędrują w czasie do przeszłości, zabijają Bestie i pokonują Garlanda, który zamienił się w Demona Chaos. Ten akt przerywa Pętle Czasu, i wszystko wraca do normy. W Final Fantasy II, Mroczna Strona Imperatora(Emperor) idzie po śmierci do Piekła, nad którym przejmuje kontrolę, wznosząc stolicę Piekła, Pandaemonium na powierzchnię. podczas, gdy jego Jasna Strona idzie do Nieba i osiada w pałacu Arubboth, Stolicy Nieba. Firion i jego towarzysze pokonują Mrocznego Imperatora, podczas gdy Minwu wraz z duszami poległych bohaterów pokonują jego Jasną Stronę, upewniając się, że został pokonany raz na zawsze. W Final Fantasy III, istnieją dwa światy: Świat Światła i Świat Ciemności. Oba światy mają swoich bohaterów, których obowiązkiem jest ocalenie ich świata przed byciem pochłoniętym przez ten drugi. Gdy Xande wysysa moc z Kryształów, tworzy zaburzenia w równowadze między Światłem, a Ciemnością. To doprowadza do pojawienia się Cloud of Darkness (Chmury Ciemności), której celem jest zredukowanie Wszechświata do nicości. Wojownicy Światła próbują ją powstrzymać, lecz zostają pokonani. Jednakże, dzięki pomocy Wojowników Ciemności, Wojownicy Światła są w stanie ją pokonać. Akcja Final Fantasy IV, toczy się na Niebieskiej Planecie, oraz na dwóch innych powierzchniach: Na Czerwonym Księżycu, i w Podziemiu. Powierzchnia planety posiada cztery Kryształy Światła, a Podziemie posiada cztery Kryształy Ciemności. Czerwony Księżyc, także posiada osiem swoich kryształów, po cztery każdego rodzaju. Cecil Harvey jest Mrocznym Rycerzem (Dark Knight), który staje się Paladynem (Paladin) poprzez uzyskanie mocy Światła od swojego ojca Kluya. Golbez, starszy brat Cecila, posiada moce Ciemności, dzięki którym zdobywa wszystkie osiem Ziemskich Kryształów. W finale gry, Golbez używa mocy Kryształów, aby pokonać Zemusa, ale nie udaje mu się, gdyż jego serce jest skażone Ciemnością. Przekazuje więc Kryształy Cecilowi, który z ich pomocą pokonuje Zemusa. Świat Final Fantasy V, został podzielony na dwa osobne, aby ukryć Moc Próżni (Void). Oba światy mają swoje cztery Kryształy, które utrzymują oba światy na swoim miejscu. Gdy czarnoksiężnik Exdeath ucieka ze swojego więzienia, niszczy Kryształy, sprawiając, że oba światy na powrót stają się jednym i uwalniają moc Próżni. Dwa Pokolenia Wojowników Świtu (Warriors of Dawn) Łączą swoje siły, w celu pokonania Exdeath'a i odtworzenia Kryształów. W Final Fantasy VI, Wojna Magów (War of the Magi), mająca miejsce tysiąc lat przed rozpoczęciem akcji gry, niemal zniszczyła świat. Konflikt ten rozpoczęła wojna Esperów z ludźmi. Obecnie, Imperium (Gestahlian Empire), poszukuje mocy Esper'ów w celu przejęcia władzy nad światem. Główna bohaterka, Terra Branford jest pół-Esperem i pół-człówiekiem i reprezentuje nadzieję, że obie rasy mogą żyć obok siebie. Terra walczy w obronie sierot z Mobliz, które nadały sens jej życiu. ej przeciwnik Kefka Palazzo, jest eksperymentalnym Magitek Knight-em, szalonym i głodnym mocy, który wierzy, że życie jest bezcelowe, oraz że miłość i nadzieja to iluzje. W Final Fantasy VII, Konflikt między Światłem i Mrokem został zastąpiony konfliktem między ludzkością i naturą, oraz między nauką i magią. Sephiroth, reprezentuje siłę nauki, jako eksperyment genetyczny firmy Shinra Electric Power Company, używa on Czarnej Materii (Black Materia), do przyzwania Meteoru, aby zniszczyć planetę. Aerith Gainsborough, ostatnia z mistycznych Cetra, używa Białej Materii, aby przyzwać Holy, które może powstrzymać Meteor. Dualizm między Aerith a Sephirothem jest ukazany w The Reunion Files, gdzie Tetsuya Nomura, Reżyser części siódmej, stwierdza: "tak długo, jak Sephiroth istnieje, Aerith musi istnieć". Lifestream (Strumień Życia) także służy jako cykl, jako że wszystko co żyje, ma energię duchową, która pochodzi z Planety. Gdy ktoś umiera, jego energia duchowa powraca do Planety i jego wiedza łączy się z innymi. Shinra wysysa tą energię, aby produkować Mako, oraz wytwarzać Materie. W Final Fantasy VIII, Czarodziejki Ultimecia i Edea Kramer,są obie częścią pętli czasu. Pokonana podczas Kompresji Czasu, Ultimecia i Squall Leonhart pojawiają się kilka lat w przeszłości, gdzie młodsza Edea przejmuje moce Ultimecii. To doprowadza do stworzenia SeeD, opętania Edei przez Ultimecię i walkę Edei ze Squallem. W Final Fantasy IX, Są dwa światy - Gaia i Terra. Terra została zniszczona wiele wieków przed akcją gry, więc mieszkańcy Terry, rozpoczęli proces asymilacji Gai, przez zapadnięcie w sen, i zastępowania dusz Gai, duszami Terry. Aby wspomóc ten proces, Kuja został stworzony jako "Anioł Śmierci", aby zaprowadził śmierć iwojnę na Gaia'ę. Później,został stworzony drugi Anioł, Zidane Tribal, który jest głównym bohaterem gry. W Final Fantasy X, potwór Sin został stworzony przez Yu Yevon-a aby zniszczyć technologię, gdy ta zbyt się rozrośnie. Jednakże, Summoner jest w stanie uspokoić Sina, i odwlec to zniszczenie używając "Ostatniego Aeona" (Final Aeon) aby zniszczyś Sina. Lecz gdy to się staje, dusza Yu Yevon'a przejmuje kontrolę nad owym "Ostatnim Aeonem", transformując go w nowego Sina i wznawiając niekończący się cykl. Dzięki zniszczeniu samego Yu Yevon'a, Tidus i Summonerka Yuna są w stanie zakończyć cykl i pozbyć się Sina na zawsze. W Final Fantasy XI, Oświecone Rasy--te które zostały stworzone przez Altanę, Boginię Świtu-- zmierzają się z hordami Beastmen--rasami stworzonymi przez Promathię, Boga Zmierzchu. Dodatkowe Elementy Pomimo, że każda część Final Fantasy jest oddzielną całością, Wiele rzeczy jest w nich podobnych. Od silnych wpływów Literatury, Religii, i Mitologii, na fabułę, do powtarzających się typów potworów i przedmiotów. Wiele wspólnych obiektów i elementów fabuły pojawiło się w więcej niż jednej części. Są to między innymi: * Airship — (Latające Statki)-Potężne latające pojazdy, które zazwyczaj służą jako główne źródło transportu dla gracza. W większości tytułów, Statki Latające mają wygląd drewnianych okrętów, tyle, że ze śmigłami zamiast masztów. Jednak w niektórych grach, mają one wygląd bardziej nowoczesny. * Jobs — (Klasy Postaci, dosł. Prace) Wojownik, Biały Mag, Czarny Mag, Czerwony Mag Niebieski Mag, Mnich, Złodziej, Mim i wiele więcej. * Szkoły Magii — Magia świata Final Fantasy została podzielona na kilka rodzajów, są to: Biała Magia, Czarna Magia, Magia Czasu i Niebieska Magia czasami są także inne rodzaje, charakterystyczne dla pojedynczych tytułów. * Zmiany Statusu Są to negatywne efekty niektórych czarów. Każda gra RPG ma takie, Final Fantasy nie jest pod tym względem wyjątkiem. * Potwory — Fikcyjne stworzenia, takie jak Chocobo i Moogle pojawiły się w większości tytułów serii. Niektóre Potwory, takie jak Goblin,Malboro, Bomb, Tonberry i Cactuar także pojawiają się w wielu grach. I w końcu, Summony, (Znane też jako: Espery, Guardian Force, Eidolony, or Aeony) takie jak Bahamut, Shiva, Ifrit, Leviathan i Ramuh Pojawiły się w niemal wszystkich tytułach serii, poczynając od trzeciej. * Imiona i Nazwiska — Postać o imieniu "Cid" pojawiła się w każdej części Final Fantasy. I mimo, że zawsze jest to ktoś zupełnie inny, zazwyczaj był przedstawiany jako ktoś związany z Latającymi Statkami. Często pojawia się też ktoś o nazwisku "Highwind", które jest zazwyczaj zarezerwowane dla klasy Dragoon. * Kryształy — Obecne we wszystkich częściach, z wyjątkiem drugiej, kryształy zazwyczaj są głównym, lub jednym z głównych elementów fabuły. Muzyka Nobuo Uematsu był do Listopada 2004 kompozytorem wszystkich ścieżek muzycznych gier Final Fantasy Jego melodie odgrywały dużą rolę w popularności serii. Muzyka ta, jest także popularna poza kręgami graczy, na letnich Igrzyskach olimpijskich w Atenach, w 2004 r. Amerykańskie pływaczki synchroniczne, Alison Bartosik i Anna Kozlova otrzymały brązowy medal, za występ do muzyki z Final Fantasy VIII. Inni kompozytorzy serii to między innymi Masashi Hamauzu i Junya Nakano. Na całym świecie odbywają się koncerty, na których grane są utwory z gier, a Zespół rockowy Nobuo Uematsu: "The Black Mages" jest znany ze swoich Rockowych aranżacji niektórych utworów. Grafika i Technologia Generacje 8 i 16-bitowe Pierwsze trzy części były stworzone w technologii 8-bitowej i przedstawiały bohaterów, wrogów i NPC, jako "Sprite'y". Mniejsze, były używane do ukazywania postaci na mapie świata, a większe, bardziej dopracowane były używane, w oknie walk. Ten sam prosty system był używany i w następnych trzech częściach serii, które jednak operowały w systemie 16-bitowym. Generacja 32-bitowa Od 1997 roku, czyli od powstania Final Fantasy VII na PlayStation, zarówno postacie, jak i otoczenie było już trójwymiarowe. Ulepszone efekty świetlne, płynna animacja i pre-renderowane otoczenia od tamtej pory stały się standardem serii. Final Fantasy VII była też pierwszą grą serii, która używała sekwencje Full Motion Video (FMV), które po części sprawiły, że gra zajmowała aż 3 płyty. Następne dwie części ukazywały ulepszone wersje silnika 32-bitowego, a poziom technologii wizualnej wzrastał z każdą następną częścią. Następne Generacje Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XI i Final Fantasy XII zostały wydane na PlayStation 2 i dzięki potężniejszemu systemowi Konsoli, wniosły grafikę na jeszcze wyższy poziom, umożliwiając renderowanie tła w czasie rzeczywistym, oraz zdecydowanie zwiększyła estetykę obrazu. Systemy bitewne Final Fantasy pożyczyło typ ukazywania potyczek od swojego rywala Dragon Quest. I tak, Final Fantasy używało trzecioosobowego, turowego systemu walki. Część czwarta przedstawiła system "Aktywnej Bitwy" (Active Time Battle), który zastąpił system turowy. System ten był obecny we wszystkich następnych częściach, aż do dziesiątej, w której powrócił system turowy, zwany "Conditional Turn-Based Battle System". Final Fantasy XI przedstawiła walkę w czasie rzeczywistym, znaną chociażby z EverQuest. Final Fantasy XII przedstawiło podobny system walki w czasie rzeczywistym. ar:Final Fantasy de:Final Fantasy en:Final Fantasy (Series) es:Final Fantasy (Saga) fi:Final Fantasy (pelisarja) it:La saga di Final Fantasy ja:ファイナルファンタジーシリーズ ru:Final Fantasy (серия) Kategoria:Final Fantasy